Display devices such as liquid crystal display devices have individual differences in display characteristic depending on unevenness of chromaticity of white light emitting diodes (LEDs) used in backlights. Therefore, in a case where all pixels display white, unevenness of displayed white occurs between display devices. Such unevenness of displayed white can be reduced by white balance adjustment.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which the number of optical measurements of a displayed image which need to be carried out for white balance adjustment is reduced to shorten a time required for the white balance adjustment. Specifically, tones are selected that allow X, Y, Z stimulus value characteristics with respect to a tone to be substantially reproduced in a case where a spline function is generated at a minimum number of measurement points. For example, optical measurements need to be carried out at a maximum value, a minimum value, an intermediate value, and a tone value around a singular region found in a characteristic of a Z stimulus value.